


Growing into It

by krispy_kream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, ChanSoo Week, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispy_kream/pseuds/krispy_kream
Summary: At some point, you realize you're in love with your best friend. And then: you panic.Snapshots through the years, Written for ChanSoo Week 2018





	1. Day 1: Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> These were all separate drabbles written for a daily prompt challenge (put together by the marvelous [kagihana](https://twitter.com/chansooyeol), my favorite person on the internet) and then two days into it I decided to make them into one cohesive story because it's COOLER THAT WAY.
> 
> I can't believe this is the first chansoo thing I'm posting, who am i. Happy Chansoo Day everyone!!!

It’s hard to pinpoint when it started. It’s hard to pinpoint when they made the silent decision to keep holding hands every day just like they always have since they met in kindergarten, to show their affection with the ease of children with no worries other than sticking together. They should have stopped somewhere along the line, should have grown out of holding hands and sitting too close and sharing their lunches and never wanting to do anything unless they could do it together. But how old was too old? Probably sometime in elementary, and definitely by middle school. But now that they’re in high school what’s the point of pretending like they care to stop at all?

 

The truth is Chanyeol always wants to hold Kyungsoo’s hand. He’s got small, warm hands with short stocky fingers that tap against Chanyeol’s knuckles when he’s thinking. He squeezes Chanyeol’s hand when he laughs and tugs him closer when he wants to show him something. It keeps Kyungsoo at his side and Chanyeol wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

The best part about it is that he can tell Kyungsoo feels the same. He’s the one who grabs Chanyeol’s hand more often than not, tugs his arm down to his level and entwines their fingers like he’s annoyed Chanyeol forgot. It always makes Chanyeol’s heart flutter; It fills his chest with little bubbles of happiness, the affirmation that his affection is mutual. 

 

So Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand with gusto every time, with a laugh and a smile too big for his face without bothering to hesitate. Kyungsoo has never once flinched at the contact no matter where they are or who might see. 

 

Until, one day, he does. 

 

It startles both of them. They stop with their hands held out awkwardly, Chanyeol cutting off mid sentence as coherent thought evaporates from his mind. They’re silent and frozen for an eternal and agonizing beat. 

 

Chanyeol tries to batten down his disappointment. They’re in high school now, people have been teasing them about this for years, they should have grown out of this, made other friends, maybe start dating people-

 

Kyungsoo stares hard at Chanyeol’s hand for a moment, his mouth set in a line like it does when he’s thinking. His hand wavers, fingers twitching, and then his expression settles back to what it was before, decided. 

 

He takes Chanyeol’s hand and says nothing about it. 

 

The flutter in Chanyeol’s chest pounds harder than usual. It’s hard to pinpoint the source, to find what about Kyungsoo taking his hand in this particular moment that’s set his pulse racing and his words fumbling. 

 

Maybe it’s something they’ll grow into. 


	2. Day 2: Music

Chanyeol is constantly writing music. It’s compositions mostly, melodies and rifts, tunes that make up the background music of their life. There’s a vibrancy to them that Kyungsoo doesn’t hear in anything else, like all the light and goodness in Chanyeol’s heart seeps into the notes before he can even notice. It’s in every song he writes, even the quiet, lonely ones. But that just makes the somber songs are all the more sad, being able to hear between the notes what a kind hearted and optimistic person wrote it. It’s almost a little frustrating, knowing that  _ Chanyeol _ understands those feelings well enough to make such poignant music, that Chanyeol of all people has had cause to feel like that. Every time Chanyeol writes a sad song, Kyungsoo sits a little closer, listens a little harder. 

 

_ Not on my watch _ , he thinks to himself. 

 

He’s fiddling with a softer tune on his keyboard now, wistful but not unhappy. Kyungsoo listens for any minor keys that could hint at something bothering him, but otherwise just keeps reading the comic Chanyeol recommended. 

 

“You think I could write a love song?” Chanyeol asks suddenly. 

 

Kyungsoo nearly drops the comic on his face. 

 

“What would you even write about?” Kyungsoo says, just barely avoiding a stutter. Liking a love song is different from writing one, from putting words to emotions he may have hidden in his heart. Chanyeol has never said anything about romance before, about liking someone or wanting to date or anything, and Kyungsoo just assumed it was because he didn’t have any of those feelings for anyone. But maybe it was just that he didn’t know how to explain them.

 

And wasn’t that exactly what music was for?

 

“I know a thing or two about love,” Chanyeol says with a huff. He pouts at the keyboard as his fingers dance across it, abandoning his previous melody for short, staccato scales up and down the keys. 

 

“Loving your dog doesn’t count.”

 

“That’s not what I mean,” Chanyeol groans, but he’s laughing too. “I think I could write one, about being in love. I think I know what that’s like.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer him. He thinks he kinda knows what love is like too, but he’s not gonna fucking say anything about it. There’s too much at stake. Something something music’s purpose, yeah, he knows. But music is Chanyeol’s thing; Kyungsoo stays silent. 

 

Chanyeol seems to take the silence as answer enough and starts playing something on his keyboard again, a little lighter than before, melody a touch bouncy, but on the slow side, like it’s contemplative, even while it’s hopeful. 

 

“If I look at you and smile, you should know,” Chanyeol sings in his round, scratchy voice. “I’ve smiled at you so many times today, if I keep talking you should feel it, I keep staying by your side~”

 

Kyungsoo chances a glance at Chanyeol and sees a wry smile on his face as he sings, a smile he’s seen so many times and wondered; what thoughts are hidden behind it? What words is he thinking and just won’t say to the one person he tells everything?

 

And are they the same words Kyungsoo isn’t saying?

 

“At some point, I started liking you, why don’t you know my heart?”

 

Chanyeol glances up and their eyes catch. 

 

Kyungsoo hopes he can’t see how his heart has stopped. 

 

“... You didn’t write that,” he finally manages.

 

Chanyeol grins. The spell is broken.

 

“I didn’t. You gotta listen to more girl groups, man, I almost had you with that one.”

 

Kyungsoo grunts and turns back to his comic. 

 

He didn’t write it. So why did it sound like he meant it…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Chanyeol sang that cover of Signal, because I never stop thinking about that.


	3. Day 3: Big/Small

Chanyeol handles stress well only because he’s so practiced at hiding it. As much as he shines whenever he’s learning something new, school has been hard on both of them. They’ve retreated to Chanyeol’s room as they usually do, but instead of restlessly picking at guitar strings Chanyeol simply flops face first onto his bed. 

 

It’s bad today. Kyungsoo sits gingerly beside him, his knee brushing Chanyeol’s leg where it hangs off the mattress. Then he waits.

 

“... I need a three hour long hug,” Chanyeol mutters into his sheets after a moment, just as Kyungsoo expected. 

 

“That’s called a cuddle, Chanyeol.”

 

“Then I need a cuddle.”

 

Kyungsoo places his hand on Chanyeol’s calf because that’s what’s within reach and rubs his thumb against Chanyeol’s skin. 

 

“That can be arranged,” he says.

 

“Really?” Chanyeol says, his face still buried in blankets, and his voice cracks. 

 

Yes, definitely, Kyungsoo thinks to himself. This is a state of emergency.

 

They worm their way onto the bed proper. There’s barely enough space to fit the both of them side by side so they’re well within hugging range already and when Kyungsoo glances down he considers just diving right in like he normally would. But Chanyeol is the one who needs this hug. Just the prospect of physical contact has lightened his mood considerably and he looks up at Kyungsoo with a question on his brow.

 

With a huff through his nose, Kyungsoo shifts a little higher up the bed and lays out his arm. Chanyeol wiggles in close with a small noise of delight that he probably didn’t intend. 

 

Chanyeol sighs with unmitigated relief as he presses as much of himself as he can against Kyungsoo, digging his face into the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck and clutching at the back of Kyungsoo’s shirt like it’s a lifeline. Kyungsoo loops his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and draws what he hopes are soothing circles around his shoulder blade. Chanyeol goes boneless in his hold and he can feel the stress draining out of him with every breath against his collar. 

 

It feels a bit like holding a precious child, except that Chanyeol sometimes seems like he’s twice as big as him. Below their shoulders the hug gets predictably awkward. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do with the rest of his body; their hips are so misaligned that if he tried to hook their legs together he would knee Chanyeol in the dick. He kind of wants to knee him in the dick, just for being so big yet so vulnerable, for being so endearing that Kyungsoo can’t help but see how cute he is in everything he does. 

 

Chanyeol definitely deserves a knee to the dick for that. 

 

There’s silence for a few minutes as the day uncoils from Chanyeol’s spine and then the hug settles into something more comfortable, more relaxed. Kyungsoo carefully hooks his feet around Chanyeol’s leg, mindful of where his knees end up. Chanyeol curls into his hold, his breathing evening out, and sighs again. 

 

“Shit, man, cuddling is so nice,” Chanyeol tells him, nuzzling his head into Kyungsoo’s bicep where his head is pillowed. “I get the appeal of beefy arms now.”

 

“If anyone finds out I let you do this, you’re dead.”

 

“I will protect this privilege with my life,” he says immediately in mock seriousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been holding onto this "knee him in the dick" line for 6 months......


	4. Day 4: Colorful

Four years of college and Chanyeol is finally starting to feel like he has the hang of writing love songs. They aren’t so hard really, he knew he would figure it out. What’s far more challenging is writing songs that are meant to be sung by someone other than Kyungsoo.

 

He’s figuring it out. Slowly. 

 

Like right now. He’s pretty sure this current melody has got enough energy and bounce to it to suit Jongdae perfectly. Chanyeol had gone out of his way to make something for him; the timbre of his voice is much higher than Kyungsoo's, the color more clean and crisp. They are both prone to belting out adlibs with more flavor than is ever necessary, but Rome wasn’t built in a day and all that. He could figure out writing for different singing styles later. 

 

They’re recording in the campus studio, a one room set up with treated walls and only the second best mic Chanyeol has ever worked with. Jongdae hugs the mic so tight he can barely see around the pop screen, but he can still catch all of Chanyeol's hand cues as they run through the song. That is, until Jongdae closes his eyes and gets a little too into it.  

 

“The moment you hold my hand, everything bursts into color!” he belts, the word “color” practically disappearing as he holds out the vowels and twists them around in an whole new melody. 

 

Chanyeol cuts off the playback and they both pull their headphones off, Jongdae laughing as he peeks his head around the mic setup. 

 

“How’s that for an adlib?” he asks with a cheeky grin.

 

It’s funny, really. Kyungsoo liked that line too, he still sings it randomly in the quite, mundane moments, putting a different melodic spin on his adlib every time with a kind of dopey smile on his face. Chanyeol had been planning to ask Jongdae for a few adlibs too, once they had the song down.

 

“How did you know to put an adlib there?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

Jongdae shrugs. “I dunno, it just sounds like a Kyungsoo line,” he explains. “He’s all about that soulful belting thing.”

 

“Kyungsoo line? What does that mean?”

 

“You know, the lines Kyungsoo wrote, or that are so obviously about him that everyone can tell-”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes go wide, his mind reeling into a frenzy.  _ Everyone can tell? Everyone as in, literally everyone? They could tell!? _

 

His freak out must show on his face, because Jongdae comes out from behind the mic, his face turned down in worry, and perches on the chair next to Chanyeol. 

 

“Oh god, did I just give you a gay epiphany?” he asks. 

 

“No no,” Chanyeol says with a quick wave of his hand, still in a daze. “I had that ages ago, this is more like a… a gay panic.”

 

“Oh you haven’t…? He doesn’t know?”

 

He thought not. But Kyungsoo loves this line, this line that’s about him. He always likes the songs that are about him, always sings the lines to himself that Chanyeol feels the hardest. Chanyeol hadn’t thought anything of it before, but what if, what if that was on purpose? What if Kyungsoo likes those lines because…

 

“... I don’t know anymore…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Jongdae because he's the love of my life. Really went loose with the prompt on this day, but it's Shinee so pls forgive me.


	5. Day 5: Food

With finals fast approaching, Kyungsoo just wants throw away all his notes and go out to eat more and more often. What good was living in a college town if they didn’t go out and discover all the hip food joints, he reasons. Besides, they’re graduating soon. He’s gotta make sure he’s been to every shop in town before they leave. 

 

That’s the logic he uses to drag Chanyeol away from his own project hell to a tapas place he found on the internet an hour ago. Side dish places are the best, it’s easy to try nearly everything on the menu, easy to share, easy to make Chanyeol eat things he normally wouldn’t just to see what kind of face he’ll make. 

 

“Oh god,” Chanyeol coughs. “Why would you do that to an asparagus?” He swallows quickly then sticks his tongue out, letting it hang outside his mouth even as he peruses their dishes for his next bite. 

 

“Wrapping it in bacon is the only acceptable solution,” Kyungsoo says as he fishes out some spinach from the plate right in front of him. 

 

“Did they?”

 

“No.”

 

Chanyeol pouts. Then, “What’s that, let me try some?”

 

Kyungsoo stops with his chopsticks halfway to his already open mouth. Chanyeol is leaning over the table with a mischievous glint to his grin. It’s a game Chanyeol sometimes plays, trying to get Kyungsoo to spoon feed him something. Kyungsoo doesn’t generally oblige him and they end up having a good laugh over it every time; the fake kicked puppy face Chanyeol makes is cute when Kyungsoo knows there’s nothing actually wrong. But maybe the stress is getting to him, maybe the beer here is stronger than normal, or maybe he just wants to see Chanyeol try to eat this spinach that looks like it’s about to fall off his chopsticks and that’s why he holds it out to him. 

 

Chanyeol falters for just a moment, but there really is a piece threatening to fall onto their cucumbers and so he surges forward to catch it with his tongue then closes his lips around the chopsticks to pull the spinach into his mouth. He closes his eyes and smiles at the taste before pulling away, a delighted chuckle on his breath as he chews.

 

Kyungsoo can barely breathe. He swallows hard, engraving the sight into his mind as both the best and worst thing he’s ever done in his life; Chanyeol so close and unintentionally sensual, an expression Kyungsoo always forgets he is capable of until it’s too late. He kind of wants to stick the chopsticks in his mouth without any food, get a taste of what he really wants for once...

 

He stops himself, sets his chopsticks down and takes a long drink. 

 

This was getting out of hand. He really needed to get a fucking life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit calling myself out on the whole "eating from someone else's chopstick" shtick.


	6. Day 6: Pets

Growing up and moving on is all well and good, but he still sees Chanyeol everyday. It’s hard not to when they live in the same apartment complex, just across the courtyard from each other. 

 

“‘Sup, Soo,” Chanyeol greets him with a grin on his face, excited pup at his feet trying to bound into Kyungsoo's entry way. 

 

He also goes with Chanyeol and Toben on their daily walks, so of course he sees him everyday. 

 

It’s not a bad setup, but it’s definitely not the same. Kyungsoo feels like he spends his entire day just waiting for this excuse to see Chanyeol, to take turns holding Toben’s leash, to make jokes about work, to see Chanyeol excited about his projects, to just… see Chanyeol. Even if he makes sure to walk with a small amount of space between them, even if they have to spend a chunk of time telling each other  _ what  _ they’ve been doing rather than just how they feel about it. 

 

He needs this. They couldn’t keep going as they were. 

 

Toben, for his part, still acts like nothing has changed. He still bounds equally between the both of them as if they are both his owner, whines at Kyungsoo for treats as if he has any on him, wanders between their legs so there’s always a risk of being attached at the ankles every time they start moving again. It used to tug a happy thread in his chest, one more thing that connected him to Chanyeol, proof of the depth of their bond, but now it sort of makes him nervous. It’s one more thing that shows he’s too invested, another thing that risks giving away what he still feels. He can’t fault Toben for it, he just… feels weird. Everything always feels weird.

 

Sometimes, when the conversation lulls, Chanyeol looks at him weird and wistful and Kyungsoo's heart wavers. 

 

Chanyeol walks Kyungsoo back to his apartment, Toben eager to sniff at the door like he always is, and Chanyeol fiddles with the leash with his fingers. 

 

“We still on for tomorrow?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says, kind of hates that Chanyeol has trained himself to confirm plans rather than assuming they’ll always hang out. “Finish it off with a walk, like usual?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

And then there’s nothing left. Kyungsoo turns to let himself inside, disappointed for no reason.

 

“Hey, I, uh,” Chanyeol starts.

 

Kyungsoo stops, his hand already on the doorknob, and looks up at him.

 

There’s a silent beat of anticipation. Then Chanyeol looks down, closes his mouth, and swallows hard. 

 

“No, nevermind. I’ll just see you tomorrow.”

 

Right. That’s why Kyungsoo needs this distance. There’s no use hoping for something that was never going to happen in the first place. 

 

There’s a yip, and before either of them can turn to look Toben has wormed his way past the door and now he darts into Kyungsoo's apartment, yanking on his leash harder than Chanyeol was ready for and pulling it taut around Kyungsoo’s legs. The door slams open as they stumble into each other and against the door frame, Kyungsoo clinging desperately to Chanyeol’s hips to keep himself upright and Chanyeol catching him with an arm around his back. Toben barks and gives them a grumbling little growl at being held back, but Kyungsoo and Chanyeol only look at each other, can only see each other. 

 

They haven’t been this close since… since graduation, since Kyungsoo decided they shouldn’t be this close ever again. But now he’s here, trapped between Chanyeol’s arms and it’s still just as warm and inviting as it always was. 

 

Kyungsoo thinks about a lot of things. He thinks about how Chanyeol would still hold his hand like he always wanted to. He thinks about their cuddle sessions that they never spoke of but had anyway. He thinks about the songs, so many songs that Chanyeol had written that feel like are about them, that sound like they practically call Kyungsoo by name. 

 

He thinks about how all that stopped when they graduated, how he pushed Chanyeol away, convinced that he needed to get over this and move on. He thinks about how Chanyeol let him, how he always bends for Kyungsoo even as a light faded from his eyes, the bounce disappearing from his steps. 

 

He thinks about how they look at each other now, searching each other’s eyes for what they both know is still there, hesitating on the precipice of something they’ve both always wanted. 

 

Kyungsoo thinks,  _ I’m a fool _ .

 

“Chanyeol,” he finally says. “Do you wanna move in with me?”

 

A breath catches in Chanyeol’s chest, his heart wrapping around the words so tight even Kyungsoo can see it. The hand at his back clutches his shirt, shaking.

 

“I thought we were gonna… live separately so we could move on with our lives, try to get girlfriends.”

 

“I don’t want a girlfriend. I want you.”

 

Chanyeol kisses him. Kyungsoo surges forward to meet him and all he can taste is hope and trepidation, a question on both their lips. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to answer aside from holding onto Chanyeol and kissing him back, being honest to himself and to Chanyeol about what he actually wants. It doesn’t quite work. 

 

“Shit,” Chanyeol mutters as he rips his mouth away, “you asked me to be your roommate, not your boyfriend, I’m so stupid.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, he can’t help it. Chanyeol thinks so much for others and never for himself. They’re both fools. 

 

“Chanyeol,” is all he says as he reaches up to tug on Chanyeol’s collar and brings their lips together once more. 

 

Chanyeol stiffens in surprise for only a moment. Then there is relief. There is longing, affection, love, all the things Kyungsoo had always felt but ignored, all the things he wanted but thought he couldn’t have. Chanyeol melts into the kiss this time the same way he melts into all their hugs and Kyungsoo welcomes it, savors it, wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulls them together until nothing else exists. 

 

Nothing else except Toben, who barks so loudly it startles them both away from each other. 

 

Chanyeol laughs in that harried, excited, nervous way he does and lets himself step back, holding Kyungsoo by the arms rather than letting go altogether. 

 

“I guess I should,” he starts, bites his lip, and tries again. “That was a yes, by the way.”

 

“Oh good, I was afraid it was a maybe,” Kyungsoo teases with a grin. 

 

They stare at each other again, but it’s wholly different this time. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to let go now that he knows he doesn’t have to. Chanyeol’s gaze keeps flicking back down to his mouth as he tries to convince himself to go home. They inch together, hesitate, inch apart, repeat. 

 

Kyungsoo laughs to himself. He takes Chanyeol’s hand in his and asks, “Why don’t you just come inside for a minute.”

 

Chanyeol leans down to kiss him as the door closes behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY!! KISS!!!! Thanks, Toben. I didn't know how I was going to make this story escalate to this point with a prompt like "pets" but we made it work. This is the end of the cohesive story; on the last day I had some fun with an AU.


	7. Day 7: Free Day (Dark Souls AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME TO DARK SOULS III AU also by kagihana, this was her prompt challenge and also her AU, I thought it fitting. I would die for Fire Keeper Chanyeol so here we are. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you all had a fun chansoo week BECAUSE I SURE DID.

_ I am a Fire Keeper. I tend to the flame and tend to thee _ .

 

For Chanyeol, life has lost much of its meaning. Not truly alive, but not truly dead. He is only pain and silence and waiting. Waiting for the lords, waiting for the flame, waiting for the time when he can finally lay to rest for the eternity he craves. He has waited so long already.

 

But he has Kyungsoo. His little Ashen One. Kyungsoo is strong; strong of body and strong of will. Perhaps he will be the one to link the flame, though hope has never served Chanyeol well. Still, hoping brings a smile to his face. That is a sight Kyungsoo should be glad to see. 

 

Assuming his Ashen One survives, assuming Kyungsoo comes back. He should be used to waiting and disappointment by now. 

 

But return he always does, with a new soul, a new relic, a new prize claimed on every step of his journey. He returns this time as well, stoic and steady as ever but a most welcome, beautiful presence indeed. 

 

Chanyeol smiles at him, the relief making it easier every time, but as Kyungsoo approaches he can feel something buzz in his chest and in his fingertips. This prize is no ordinary relic. His smile falters and Kyungsoo holds his prize out. He does not need to be able to see to know exactly what it is. 

 

“Kyungsoo, are these…?”

 

Eyes. Eyes that would distract him from his duty, eyes that would show him his choice to betray the gods and the flame itself. Eyes that would grant him light in his dim, burnt up life.

 

Chanyeol feels paralyzed, his mind at war with what is left of his humanity. That Kyungsoo brought these straight to him means he must know what they are, he must know the danger in this knowledge. Still, he takes Chanyeol’s hands and places the eyes in his grasp. 

 

“You must know,” Kyungsoo says. “You know as well as I now that if I link the flame, our rest will be temporary. We would both be called to tend to this age anew, your chains to this duty would remain unbroken. If I am able, I would spare you from that fate.”

 

He’s not wrong. The remains of countless Fire Keepers before him marr these grounds as they do every other temple, shriveled and frozen in their final moments of agony. That their bodies persist is telling enough. 

 

“It is forbidden,” Chanyeol tells him, the words falling from his lips almost unbidden as he stands there, holding the eyes before him, terrified of the power in his grasp. 

 

Kyungsoo’s presence does not falter, does not waver, does not budge. He is simply watching Chanyeol, waiting for him to accept what was given.

 

“If this is your wish,” Chanyeol finally says, his words shaking through the stale air, “I am bound to serve you…”

 

“And I would have neither of us bound to this flame,” Kyungsoo tells him.

 

Chanyeol looks up at him, feels Kyungsoo’s presence, his conviction and feels… He’s not sure. Something he thought long dead within him. But it seems the flame of humanity is not quite smothered in either of them just yet. Soon he will be able to look upon his face, to see the man to whom he already owes so much, and will soon owe much more.  

 

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hands and helps him close his fingers around the eyes.

 

“Let us navigate the dark together,” Kyungsoo murmurs into the secret between them.

 

Chanyeol feels real hope for the first time in this wretched afterlife. He smiles for Kyungsoo, just as he’d practiced. 

 

“Yes. Yes, I would like that.”

 

_ Ashen One, hearest thou my voice still? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it strikes your fancy, there is also a BaekChen segment of this AU [here.](https://twitter.com/Sharon_Blaauw/status/989628202908729344)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExoMomFriend)


End file.
